Secrets
by Makorra7Ever
Summary: Artemis and KF try to hide one secret, their relationship. Does the Team have other secrets as well? rated T for Language.
1. Hidden Romance

"Are you sure we should be doing this Wally?" I asked KF as we were sneaking into an alley-way. It was about Midnight so no one would see we've left...Hopefully.

"Yes! Lighten up Artemis," He replied.

"I am light," I demand back at him, my face glaring into his eyes. Which are so hard to resist. We crawl behind a yellow dumpster, making it impossible for me not to see him. We were, like, two inches away from each other!

My position was not comfortable. At all. My right hand was twisted and stuck behind my back. My left hand was stuck under my _butt!_ And my back was as twisted up as a Pretzel...In a Taffy Puller. Don't even get me started on my legs. Like, seriously. Don't.

"Well this isn't too comfortable now is it?" KF asked me, as he was more twisted up than I was.

"No kidding," I reply, "At least it keeps us safe from the others. I would die if they found out we were dating.

"What's that's supposed to mean?"

"Nothing! I mean..." I struggle for an answer. "You know. Like..." I trailed off, hoping that he would understand.

"I understand," Wally finally spoke up, a couple seconds later. "But I just hate how we have to come here to be in private. A stinking dumpster!" He wiggled his way out of the tight space, leaving me alone.

I did as he did, and got out. "Wally I-" But I stopped, as I saw that someone else was here, talking to KF I couldn't make out who it was, because their voice was in a whisper, and (hello) it was dark!

"Just taking a walk," Wally replied to the figure. I'm pretty sure it asked why he was here...alone. the voice now was a little louder, so I could make out their conversation.

"Well you should be at home, sleeping," the shadow said. I still couldn't tell who it was, all I know is that it was someone we knew.

"Your right. Sorry Aqua Lad," Wally spoke. So it was Aqua Lad! Well I still better not come out, or me and Wally would both be in trouble. KF came back to me after Aqua Lad had left; his body disappearing around the corner.

"Well that was a close one," he finally said as we just awkwardly started at one another.

"Too close," I responded, still shaking from A) The fact that we were almost caught, and B) The fact that it was negative one-billion degrees! "We should be getting home."

"I guess," He said, "Same time tomorrow?"

I was thinking of whether or not to answer that question. If I say yes, Wally might get caught again, then he'd be in really big trouble. But if I say no, then he might get angry or something. I decide to go with my instincts.

"Ye-" But my voice was cut off by something. A backdoor started opening from a local bar in the Alley. Me and Wally dive behind that Dumpster again, looking for who's there.

"Who is it?" I whisper to Wally. But he just shooshes me. I move my position, into a half standing-half sitting one. I finally see who's there. Two guys, about my age. One of them has a bag in his hands, the other has some money.

"Get down!" KF screams at me. But I don't listen. I tilt my ear to get a good listen. But I can't hear anything, as the talking has stopped. The guys with the bag, gave the guy with the money the bag, and vise-versa.

The guys with the (now) money was walking this way. I quickly hide again, not wanting to be seen. But then, I still peek my head out, to see who it is.

"Who is it?" Wally asks me in a whisper. But I don't answer him, for I do not even want to know the answer. I already know who it is. That face, that body shape, it's so obvious.

Superboy.


	2. Superboy's Pot

It's been a week since Wally and I first saw Superboy in the alley. Every night since then we've been going there. But not to make out, sadly. To investigate Superboy. Eventually, (meaning yesterday night) we found out what it was in that bag. Pot.

Turns out, he's been selling it to Bartenders for money. Eighty bucks a bag. How did we find this out? Don't even ask me. Wally came up with a stupid theory that Superboy was selling Pot to buy KF a giant burrito. Not going to happen.

Right now it's midnight and we're back in the alley. I've been here so much that it's starting to seem like a second home. And once again, Superboy's off selling his bag to drug addicts for who-knows-what. This time though, me and Wally created a plan to, maybe, stop him.

After Superboy sold the Pot and started walking over in our direction, that's when our plan springs into action. Well, it's not really much of a plan, all we do is jump out and confront him. But let's see how this goes.

Right as he was walking past me, I jumped in front of him.

"What the!" He yelled. Furious and questionable at the same time.

"We know all about your little secret Conner," I say back to him, not sounding angry at all.

"_We?" _He asks, looking around to see who else is with us.

"Yes _we," _Wally says dramatically as he comes out of the dumpster. In fact, his dramatic-ness, is completely drowned out by his stupid-ness. He's pretending like we're all in some dramatic T.V. show.

"What? You guys have been spying on me!" Superboy yells, his hands strangling the money in his hands. "For how long! You tell me now!"

He's furious. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. "A week," I say, trying to sound calm.

Superboy starts heading closer to me, his face full of anger. He dropped the money on the muddy ground, lifting his hands up toward my neck. This only took a couple of seconds, before Wally stepped in-between us.

"But that's not the point!" KF states, stopping Superboy from hurting me. "What are you even doing selling Pot in the first place!" His voice is starting to get a little louder.

Before Superboy could say anything, I walk behind Wally's back. "You tell us now!" I scream, imitating him from earlier.

All Superboy did was walk away, his hands still in fists. When he turned the corner, out of site, I just remembered the money on the ground. But as I started turning around to pick it up, Wally already had it in his hands, counting them.

"One-Hundred," he states, answering my thoughts. He handed the money to me.

"One-Hundred!" I ask as I hold the bills, a little bit surprised. I count them again. "What happened to Eighty?"

"I guess Superboy needed more cash." He took the money from me and put it in his pocket. "Well I know where we're going to dinner tomorrow."

"_Pssht," _I laugh as he kisses me on my forehead. We start walking back to our houses when I start really thinking.

_I still don't get it! What does Superboy need? Why did he raise the price of the Pot? And why won't the god damn boy tell us what he needs!_


	3. The ShootDown

Ever since Superboy found out about me and Wally spying on him, he's changed. A lot. First of all, he hasn't been to the Alley to sell his Pot. Possibly he's already gotten the thing he was saving up for, but I'm still not sure. And second of all, he hardly ever talks to me and KF anymore. I guess he's just worried we'll blackmail him, or something.

But even though _Superboy _won't go to his regular selling spot, doesn't mean that Wally and I will stop. We've kept going there every night since. And tonight, I'm finally going to try to get closer to Wally. I know we're already close, but even _closer._ We're standing here in the cold wind, when I suggest to just go home, I mean, I was tired anyway.

"Well why don't we just stay?" He said, "Well, for a while. At least." I thought about the offer. Because the whole reason we started sneaking out was to be alone together. And the truth is, I've wanted to actually be alone with him for a long time, we just never got the chance.

"Yeah. Sounds good," I answer, trying not to sound too excited. But really, on the inside I was as happy as Robin when he got his new video game. And he was _very _excited. He even slept with the thing!

"Well come here," he motioned me to get closer to him. I laughed a little and stepped into his arms. We hugged each other for as long as I remember. When finally he spoke, "I'm sure going to miss that dumpster." I laughed and stepped out of his arms, feeling the cold wind brush against my arms.

"Yeah," I started, "And I'm sure going to miss sneaking around and spying on Superboy all night." We both laughed and fell to the ground. I was sitting on Wally's lap, with my hands on his chest, and I never wanted to move. _Well maybe just move closer. And closer... _Then he started leaning in to me. _And closer... _We were nearly centimeters from each other's lips. _Yes. This is-_

"Eh hem!" Someone shouted, interrupting my thoughts, and my kiss. I jumped back, startled by the noise, and stood up. KF did the same. I squinted, trying to get a closer look on the mysterious silhouette about ten yards in front of me.

"Who's there?" Wally yelled, a little scared sounding in his voice.

"Who do you think?" The shadow replied. I could almost recognize the voice. It was in the back of my througt, slipping it's way to the tip of my tongue...

"Superboy!" I yelled, finally realizing who it was, spying on _us _this time. I ran over to him, angry, yet relieved. At least it wasn't, like, Aqua Lad spying on us, or we would be screwed. But now Superboy knows that me and Wally are a couple. _Uh-oh._

"Superboy!" Wally repeated, running toward him also. "What are you doing here, _spying _on us!"

I could see Superboy a little better now, as I was only a couple feet away from him. His face looked scratched, and his cloths torn. What happened to him?

"What happened to you?" I asked, repeating my own thoughts. And now that I look harder, I can see mud splattered all over his body, and some blood on his pants. "You look like a mess!"

"And what are you doing spying on us!" KF screams, his face as red and hot as a pepper.

"I'll explain all of those questions later, but right now we have to go," he answers, looking around the alley-way.

"Why? Where? What other secrets do you have, Superboy!" I yelled at him, furious and terrified.

"Because-" He starts but the sound of a gun-shot cuts him off. "That's why!" We look at where his finger is pointing, to the back of the alley, and see a man pointing a gun at us. We hear the gun shoot again, straight at us, and it hits me in the leg.

"Ahh!" I scream at the top of my lungs, falling toward the ground.

"Artemis!" Wally yells, catching me up from the ground. Now I'm dangling in his arms as the world seems to disappear from sight.

"Run!" Superboy exclaims, as he jumps one-hundred feet in the air. KF starts running as fast as he can (which is about five-hundred miles an hour) toward the Pot-Seller. (Well not anymore, I guess.) We're going so fast that I catch bugs in my dry mouth. I try to close it, but fail after the first try.

We hear the gun shoot again, and even though the man chasing us is about a mile away, the bullet still hits Wally in the arm. I fall out of his hands, and slide onto the rocky street. He doesn't stop though, he just keeps on running. _Come back! _It seems that I have only closed my eyes for about one second, but when I open them, I see the Gun-Specialist towering over my un-moving body...

Pointing the gun right at my head.


	4. Cab Ride

As I panicked, cussed, unsuccessfully try to move; the Gun man just stood there, staring at my menacingly with his gun at my face. I started rolling away, when he wasn't looking, (I guess he had some friends behind him and was waiting for them to arrive) but ultimately, that failed. As soon as I started rolling away, he noticed me, so he kicked his boot on my chest, hard. So much that it knocked the wind out of me, and I passed out.

When I opened my eyes, I was in the back of a car. And not the back seat, where your little children ride on the way to school, but the kind of back where kidnappers stuff innocent teenagers to go do who-knows-what. My hands and feet were chained to the floor of the car with handcuffs, so I couldn't even escape if I tried. As my blurred out vision began to clear, I saw two men in the front seats of this Jeep, talking about (you guessed it) me.

"I'm telling' you Barney, she's one of them," the one in the passenger side spoke. _One of who? A rebellion? Superboy's drug selling business? _

"Oh really?" Barney answered, being extremely sarcastic, "I thought she was one of the Teletubbies!" He slapped the other one in the side of the head, causing the car to swivel a little off of the road. I saw the side of the guy that just got hit in the face, and judging by his looks, he looks like he's only about my age. _Wow. And I don't have my licence yet?_

"Ouch!" he yelled, "You don't be so sarcastic about it!" I moved my head to the right some more, so I could get a good look at the driver. Maybe I know him, or maybe he's just another drug addict that's trying to get rid of Superboy for stealing his business...

_That's it! That why we were getting shot at! _Just then I remembered that my leg got shot and paralyzed during the shoot-down. I looked down at it and almost passed out again. Well, after I vomited. That thing was disgusting! Blood was splattered everywhere on my leg, (not to mention the back seat) and dried out. The bullet-hole was now a good one-two inches long, and probably growing more by the minute.

_Okay, whoever these disgusting freaks are, they better let me go or I swear I'll- _"Listen Barney," the passenger interrupted my thoughts, "Let's just dump her. She's not part of Conner's plan." _How do they know Superboy's name? Well, fake name, but still. And what plan? It was just a little drug selling, is all. Not some sort of elaborate scheme. What other secrets does he have?_

Before I could even process this through my mind, the two guys in the front were staring at me. "Look at her," Barney stated, "She looks so miserable tied up in the back. What do you say we help her out? 'Eh, Mickey?"Through me out? They're not just going to dump me out on the street, are they?

"Sounds good to me," Mickey replied. The car stopped, causing me to shift into a really uncomfortable position. My hands were behind my back, my legs were under my butt, and don't even ask me how this happened. Mickey started to crawl in the backseat, readsy to push me to my death. As soon as he got back here, to far from reach, Barney popped the back open.

"Hurry up," he said, "I ain't want nobody suspecting us as criminals." Mickey made a really annoying/creepy laugh and crawled closer to me. "And make sure she don't say nothin'."

"I ain't," Mickey commented. He crawled behind me and started opening my handcuffs.

"Since when did you guys start speaking country?" I asked, trying to sound mockingly funny.

"Ah," Barney states, "She speaks! It's a miracle she's even alive at all!" They both break out into immense laughter.

I glared at Barney. "You guys think your so funny, but really, you two are just a couple of no good bas-"

"Shut your pie-hole!" Mickey interrupted yanking at my wrists, "Unless you want a more painful way to go."

"No thanks," I say, "I'll just take the easy way out... Being crushed by a truck on the highway!" Mickey made a chuckling noise, that sounded somewhat like a frog.

"Well then," he said as the back door opened,

"Here's your stop."


	5. Answers

The utter pain of being pushed off of a truck, onto a bumpy road, cars almost running you over, while being tied up, is pretty horrible. My face had rocks and dirt all over it, scars all over my body, and my arms almost pulled out of their sockets. All this, plus Mickey and Barney laughing their heads off while driving away at the speed of lighting. _Where the hell is Wally and Superboy? Why did I get tied up and thrown out the back of a car? And why aren't I dead yet? _

Only one of those questions got answered within the time-lapse of say, two seconds? Can you guess which one? Yeah, bingo! Yahtzee! Praise to you! Well if you guess it right. And you probably should have, unless you're an idiot. Wait for it... Wait for it... Wally and Superboy came rushing up toward me. I screamed their names when they were a few yards away, and they came bolting toward me. Wally more than Superboy.

Wally quickly rolled me off to the side of the rode where I couldn't get ran over, and bent down next to me. I was ready to scream my freaking head off at them, (especially KF) for leaving me to die earlier, but before I could move my lips, Wally moved his. Right onto mine. The feeling of his gentle lips felt amazing against my ripped up ones. _Poor him, he doesn't deserve my mouth. _I wanted to pull away to talk, but couldn't. And couldn't even If I wanted too. Wally was holding onto me like a monkey onto his freshly peeled banana.

By the time Superboy caught up, Wally was right on top of me,squeezing me hard. I saw Superboy's face, still torn and battered, and finally had to pull away to speak. Wally sat up and got off of me. "Okay Superboy," I stood up and faced him, "I need answers. Now." Wally came over next to me and put his arm around my waist. I just remembered how furious I was with him, and pushed him away. I turned to face him. "No! I know we're dating but I need answers from you too, Wally! Why did you keep running after you dropped me?"

He stepped closer to me and held my hands. Looking into me eyes, he said, "I'm so sorry, Artemis. I meant to, but something took control over my body and I couldn't stop. Same with Superboy." We looked over to the biggest secret-keeper here and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Artemis." _Sorry? Try rueful! Pitiful! Miserable! _

"I'm going to need more than a 'sorry'." I glared at him. "I need answers! Now! Do I not make myself clear?" I dug my fist into his shirt and clenched it, hard. "Answers!" Wally grabbed my waist and puled me back, but I held onto Superboy. Superboy started pawing at my fists, them both trying to get me to un-grasp Conner.

"Artemis!" Wally yelled, "Let. Go. Please!" And each time he spoke he tugged harder on my waist. I finally let go and pushed Wally away.

"Okay, I'll tell you guys everything," Superboy said. Me and KF turned to face him and waited for answers. "It all started with a bet. A stupid, stupid bet." We looked at him puzzled. "This might take a long time, guys. should we just go back to the cave and I'll-"

"No!" I interrupted him, "I need the answers now."

"Fine," Superboy sat down, as did me and Wally. "The bet was with these cheerleaders at mine and Megan's school. Since she's a cheerleader now, ya know, I..."

"Bet on her act?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, kind of. Well anyway, I lost. I bet a thousand dollars."

Me and Wally stared at him with round eyes. "One thousand dollars?" I screamed. "You idiot!" Superboy looked down at the ground, sad, and KF gave me a look. "Okay, I'm sorry. Please continue."

Superboy looked up and continued. "Well I bought some Pot, sold them at a higher price, and got the money. Even more, actually. I was stupid, you guys. And... I made another bet." We stared again. "But it was only with five-hundred! I swear! The bet was with that one guy, and his friends."

"The one that shot my leg?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Well what was the bet?" Wally questioned.

"We don't need to get into detail," Connor answered, "But that about sums it up." Me and Wally looked at each other, still having questions.

"What about when I couldn't stop running?" Wally asked.

"And who were those two that hijacked me? His friends?" Superboy couldn't answer either of our questions. He stuttered, trying to find some words to please our questions, but couldn't. "Well?"

Superboy quickly stood up, still wide-eyed, and jumped away. _Super _jumped away. "Hey!" Wally and I screamed. Wally tried to run toward him, but his body wouldn't budge. I guess it's just like when he couldn't stop running, only the opposite.

"What the hell, Superboy?" I screamed at the top of my lungs, "Answer me! Answer me now!" But no one replied. The only other words I heard that night, was from Wally.

"We better start heading home," and we did. Me limping while Wally was holding me up from totally collapsing. And actually, the walk home was nice, with Wally.

Almost like I forgot about almost dieing an hour ago.


	6. The Big House

So here's the situation at the moment: After me and Wally limped home, I was rushed to a hospital. Now I have this big-ass cast on my leg, loss of million of blood cells, and Superboy who is ignoring me. Now that me and KF know everything, Superboy's probably afraid we'll tell on Aqua Lad. But let's face it, I'm not seven. It's been about a week since Conner spilled his guts out to us on the corner of that highway, and almost everything is back to normal.

Almost.

Right now, me and Wally and watching Hello Megan on the big screen, while Miss. Martian is quoting the whole thing. It's quite annoying, but I've nothing better to do.

"Ouch!" I yipped as KF accidentally hit my broken leg. "Watch it!"

"Sorry!" he answered, kissing me on the forehead. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. Everybody knows about me and Wally now, only we told them we just started dating, not a month ago. "I'll be more careful next time, you want a drink?"

"Yeah," I was calmer now, "I'll just have a soda."

"Will do!" he walked to the kitchen and Megan plopped her little behind right next to me.

"So, you and Wally?" she asked, still unclear of the fact that we're a couple.

"Yes, Megan, get that through your thick head!" I yelled, sounding a little more mean than I'd intended.

"I'm sorry," she replied quietly, "I just-"

"No I'm sorry, a lot has happened to me in the past month, I'm just really stressed."

"It's okay," she said, then scooted back to the other side of the couch, "Hello, Megan!"

"Here you go, angel," Wally came back with a Root-Beer in one hand and a Coke in the other. He handed me the Coke but I swiped the Root-Beer.

"I could do without the nicknames," I stated as he sat down next to me. I curled up next to him, took a sip of my drink, put it down, then rested my eyes. The ast think I could remember hearing was, "Hello Megan!"

I woke up in a startle as a herd of cops came running in the side of the mountain. _Into our house. _Everyone was up and blocking the cops' way to where they were going. The only person laying down was me, so I immediately got up and stood next to Wally. "What is going on?" Aqua Lad questioned. I could see Superboy emerging from the Team and one of the cops spotted him.

"Conner Kent, you are under arrest for illegally selling and handling Pot!" he claimed. Everyone on the Team stared at Superboy in awe, except me and Wally. An outburst of complaints broke the dead silence that was once the Mountain. _Superboy was going to jail. _

The po-po dragged him back into the gargantuan whole they busted into Mt. Justice, and then all was silence. "What is going on?" Robin yelled.

"This must be a mistake!" Aqua Lad confirmed.

"Conner would never do such a thing!" Megan protested.

There was a havoc within my friends and I knew I had to do something.

"It's true," I calmly suggested, and everyone was staring at me. Superboy was selling Pot in an alley-way every night. I even had Wally as a witness. Right, Wally?"

"Yeah, as much as I don't want to admit it, he was. He confronted Artemis and I about it. He made a bet, lost, and needed money. He-"

"He started selling Pot to make easy cash and eventually got caught," I interrupted, finishing up the story. Megan started crying, Aqua Lad started wondering, and we were all miserable. Of course, now we don't know when he'll be out, what jail he's going to, or even if he's _going _to jail. For all we know, they could be beating the living shit out of him right now.

"We should visit him," Robin suggested.

"Right now?" KF asked.

"Yes!" Megan screamed, she sprinted out the hole in the wall.

"Alright," I stated, "Onward to the big house."


End file.
